<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They're Good Uncles, But.... by spooderboyandtincan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903772">They're Good Uncles, But....</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan'>spooderboyandtincan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Peter Parker, Fire, Gen, Happy Hogan is a good Uncle, James Rhodes is a good uncle, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Happy Hogan, Protective Tony Stark, Protective james rhodes, Toddler Peter Parker, Worried Tony Stark, bio dad tony, bio son peter, major angst, major fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Rhodey and Happy are babysitting Peter, when the penthouse chooses that as the perfect time to blow up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan and Peter Parker, James Rhodes and Peter Parker, Tony Stark and Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It Wasn't Their Fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tony had asked Rhodey and Happy to babysit Peter, they were delighted to oblige. They both loved the little toddler with all their hearts, and would give their lives up for him in an instant. (Though Happy would never admit it)</p><p>And of course, Peter adored his two uncles.</p><p>The minute they walked into the penthouse, they were met with the sight of an eager, excited little boy, wiggling in his father’s arms.</p><p>“Uncle Whodey!! Uncle Happy!! Hi!!” he greeted cheerily.</p><p>“Hey, kiddo,” Rhodey replied, smiling. “Hey, Tones.”</p><p>“Hi, boss. Hey, kid,” Happy muttered.  </p><p>“Hi!!” Peter cried, kicking his little legs. “Hi!!”</p><p>“Whoa, munchkin,” Tony laughed. “Excited?” He set the boy on the ground, who immediately dashed over to Rhodey and held up his arms.</p><p>Rhodey picked him up and settled him on his hip.</p><p>Tony looked at the boy lovingly, slightly worried. Peter had pretty bad separation anxiety, and while this wasn’t the first time he had left, it was the longest. A three day conference call, in fact. He and Pepper had argued for hours about going, but she insisted it was important for him to go and maintain their reputation.</p><p>He knew Peter would not be happy about it.</p><p>So he made a deal with him. His two uncles would come over to babysit visit, and when he got home he promised cuddles and ice cream. Neither of them liked him having to leave, but it was a good deal.</p><p>But now that he actually had to say goodbye to Peter, he was surprised to feel a heavy pain in his chest.</p><p>He took Peter from Rhodey’s arms. “Hey, Petey? Remember how I said Daddy has to go away for a few days?”</p><p>Peter tilted his head slightly, then nodded.</p><p>“I have to go now, Pete, but don’t worry.” He kissed his forehead. “Your uncles will be here the whole time, and I’ll call you every chance I get, okay? Remember, you can go to them for anything, and if you need me, I’ll come right back.”</p><p>Peter put a few fingers in his mouth. “But I miss you, Daddy!!”</p><p>There was a lump in Tony’s throat, but he smiled past it. “I’ll miss you too, baby, but I’ll be back before you know it!”</p><p>Peter’s eyes were watery and he sniffed a few times, but didn’t cry. “Otay, Daddy.”</p><p>Tony grinned and attacked his little face with kisses. Peter was shrieking and giggling, just like Tony knew he would be.</p><p>Happy and Rhodey watched this endearing scene with smiles on their faces. With Peter, Tony was probably the happiest, luckiest man in the universe. It had been so long, before Peter, since they had seen him laugh or hug someone. And now he openly displayed his affection and enormous love to the little boy.</p><p>Tony kissed Peter firmly on the forehead one last time and stroked his soft cheek. “I love you, Peter. I love you, so so much, sweetheart.”</p><p>“I love you, Daddy.” Tony’s chest swelled with love.</p><p>It was so hard to say goodbye, even just for a few days, but eventually Tony was on the tarmac, boarding the jet. Rhodey held Peter, Happy standing next to him; all three were waving.</p><p>“Bye-bye, Daddy!!” Peter cried. “Love you!!”</p><p>“Love you, Peter!” Tony shouted back.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Both Happy and Rhodey immediately noticed Peter was a little down. He wasn’t interested in much and wasn’t hungry.</p><p>It was worrying, yes, but Peter had acted like this before when Tony left, so they had expected it. Luckily, Rhodey brought a tin of soft ginger cookies, compliments of his mother.</p><p>And Peter loved them.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>While eating their cookies, Peter had insisted they watch Lilo and Stitch. It had always been his comfort movie, whenever he was sick or lonely. </p><p>By the time they finished it, it was about time for dinner. As per Peter’s request, Rhodey had cooked some homemade mac and cheese, along with apple juice and banana slices. </p><p>When Happy lifted Peter into his high chair, he grinned. “Mac an’ cheese!! T’ank you, Uncle Whodey!!” </p><p>Rhodey ruffled his hair. “Thank your dad, squirt. He insisted I make whatever you wanted.”</p><p>“T’ank you, Daddy!!”</p><p>This kid was too adorable.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>To Rhodey’s great surprise, Happy offered to read Peter a bedtime story. Happy Hogan. Happy was reading to a toddler?!</p><p>He shook his head. He guessed that Peter had changed them all. For the better. </p><p>He snuck a few black mail pictures of Peter sitting on the man’s lap, sucking his thumb and listening to him read Bear Sees Colors.<br/>Rhodey sent a few texts to Tony, letting him know that they would call him soon, and that Peter was doing just fine.</p><p>Happy set Peter on his bed, who sat back up and draped a blanket over his head. He cuddled Iron Bear in his arms, smiling. “Can we call Daddy?”</p><p>Peter looked kind of like a worm and Rhodey snapped a quick picture of him. “Of course we can, Pete.” </p><p>“Jarvis? Can you call Tony?” </p><p>“Of course, Colonel Rhodes.”</p><p>It only rang once before Tony’s face appeared on a hologram. </p><p>“Daddy!!” Peter cried and squirmed forward in his cocoon. “Hi!!”</p><p>“Hey, Petey! How are you, baby? Having fun?” Tony looked worried, even after what was probably seven hours. He was such a mama bear, Rhodey thought.</p><p>“I’s good, Daddy!! I miss you!!” the boy mumbled, crawling out of his blankets.</p><p>“Oh, Pete, I miss you too.” He looked a bit sad. “I’m sorry I had to leave, sweetheart.”</p><p>Peter shook his tiny head. “’S’okay, Daddy!! Not your fault!!”</p><p>Oh, you precious, pure little angel, Tony thought.</p><p>And then to his great horror, Peter’s side of the screen started flashing red. The boy whimpered, clutching his teddy bear. </p><p>“What the hell-?!” Happy began, before the entire penthouse shook violently. </p><p>“Rhodey?!” Tony yelled. “What’s happening?!”</p><p>“I don’t know-”</p><p>“Sir, it appears there has been a malfunction somewhere in the building, though I am unable to detect where. I would suggest evacuating immediately; I have already called in the appropriate medical services.”</p><p>Tony gasped. What?! No no nonono Peter was supposed to be safe. Nonononono!! <br/>“Get Peter out of there!!” he screamed frantically. “Get out!!”</p><p>Happy scooped up Peter and sprinted out of the room. Rhodey turned to the screen, where Tony’s pale, terrified face was still displayed. “It’s okay. Listen, Tones, we’ll get him out of here.”</p><p>“Rhodey-” But he was already gone. </p><p>Leaving nothing Peter’s empty room for him to see. </p><p>Until the penthouse burst into flames. </p><p>And all Tony could hear was Peter’s scream.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Happy awoke to a tall man kneeling next to him, pulling the kid from his arms. Instinctively he yanked him back. </p><p>“Mr. Hogan! We need to help Peter. Give him to us!” the man said urgently. Happy blinked. Peter...? Oh god. Oh god. Oh no ohnoohnoohno. <br/>Peter was in his arms, limp and still.<br/>Nononononononono <br/>The man pulled Peter from his arms, sprinting off. And then Happy realized the room was on fire.<br/>Suddenly, Rhodey was there, hauling him up and throwing his arm around his shoulder. “Come on, Hogan,” he groaned. “We need to get out before this place blows!”</p><p>“But Peter...”</p><p>“They have him outside, they’re gonna help him. We’re the only ones left. Come on!!” </p><p>They hobbled to the window, where there was a tall ladder. Rhodey went first, ready to try to catch the man if he fell. </p><p>They both reached the bottom without any issue, just in time, because when they looked up, glass shattered out of the windows as the inside of the penthouse exploded. Rhodey winced. </p><p>“Where’s Peter?”</p><p>Both men looked up in fear, then raced to the ambulance.</p><p>Peter was in the back of an ambulance, his tiny body on the cot. Cho, to their surprise, was there, hurrying around and giving orders. The little boy had an oxygen mask, heart monitor, and wires taped to his bare chest. His eyes were closed. </p><p>Bandages covered his left thigh and both his hands, one wrapping around his belly. Rhodey walked forward and placed Iron Bear on a bench, sitting next to him. When he woke up, he would be glad to have his beloved stuffed animal by his side. </p><p>Happy joined him, and then before they knew it, they were speeding to Tony’s private medical facility.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Rhodey had tried to call Tony seven times while they waited. No answer. He even tried to get Jarvis to push the call through. He knew Tony must be terrified- so why wasn’t he picking up?</p><p>He found out, twenty minutes later, when Tony, still half in his suit, burst through the doors, cracking the walls.</p><p>He looked like he was about to pass out.</p><p>“Peter?!” he screamed. “Where are you?!”<br/>“Tones-” he began. Tony turned a murderous glare on him.</p><p>“Where is he?!” <br/>“I don’t know, Tony, we just got here-” </p><p>And then he lunged forward as his best friend collapsed to his knees, sobbing hysterically.</p><p>“Peter!!”<br/> ~~~~~</p><p>Tony cried into his friend’s arms for almost an hour, struggling to breathe. Rhodey worried they would have to sedate him, but then finally, finally Cho walked in. </p><p>Tony gasped and choked, turning to her. “Peter?” he asked in a broken voice. </p><p>She smiled. “He’s going to be okay, Tony. He’s okay.”</p><p>The father sobbed, then staggered to his feet. “Please, please, Peter!” he cried. “I need him!!” </p><p>“I can take you to Peter,” Cho said calmly. “He’s in the first door to the left-”</p><p>Tony was already up and sprinting to his boy.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Peter looked even smaller, lying alone in the big unfamiliar bed. Iron Bear was on the table by the bed, next to a pitcher of water and a small cup. </p><p>Tears flowed freely down Tony’s face as he fell onto Peter’s bed. </p><p>Bandages, wires, oxygen mask- he couldn’t even breathe right. This was all his fault all his fault allhisfault<br/>Peter Peter Peter<br/>I’m so sorry, baby<br/>I never should have left<br/>It’s all my fault</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were lucky that Peter's burns weren't any worse.</p><p>They were mostly first and second degree burns. There were two on his legs that would scar, but they would be barely noticeable. </p><p>Really, they were lucky that Peter was <em>alive.<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>~~~~~</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tony was a wreck. He was <em>devastated.<em></em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He'd been awake for days at Peter's bedside, stroking his soft curls and peppering kisses all over his face.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Happy and Rhodey hovered anxiously by the man. "What did Cho say?" Rhodey asked.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Tony bit his trembling lip. "She, uh... she says she's not sure when Pete will wake up. Says that given the circumstances, it's pretty much- pretty much up to him." He took a deep, shaky breath, his eyes never leaving Peter's face.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"So he's in a coma?" Happy regretted saying it.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Tony shook his head frantically, trying to get the thought out of his head. "No. No, no. He's not in a <em>coma.<em> He's just asleep. He's gonna wake up soon. He has to."</em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Rhodey placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah man, of course. I'm sure he's gonna be fine."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Tony shuddered and kissed Peter's forehead. "I know he's gonna be fine. I need him."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>~~~~~</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Pepper and Rhodey spent ages trying to get Tony to sleep. He refused. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"I need to be with Pete. I don't need to sleep. I need Peter."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Dark circles had appeared under his eyes. His words were slurred and confused. But they both understood.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Promise me you'll sleep eventually, though," Pepper said, looking him in the eyes.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Tony looked away silently. "Once he wakes up," he whispered. "Then maybe."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Pepper nodded. "Sounds like a plan."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>~~~~~</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Tony stood up to close the blinds, turning on Peter's Iron Man night light. Carefully he tucked the fuzzy blanket (also Iron Man themed) around the tiny boy, kissing his forehead and placing his teddy bear under the blanket. "Petey. Oh, Peter. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I'm sorry. You've gotta be okay, hear?" He sighed and cupped the toddler's cheek. "I need you to wake up, <em>mimmo.<em> But however long it takes... I'll be here. I'll <em>always<em> be here."</em></em></em></em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Please wake up. I'm so so sorry.<em></em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>Tony didn't want to fall asleep, but he had been awake for days. He fought the weariness in his bones, the pounding in his head. Wearily he kissed Peter's hand and rested his head on the mattress. "Petey."</em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>~~~~~</em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>"-Addy! Daddy! Daddy, pwease. Need hewp! Daddy!"</em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>Peter. PeterPeterPeter.</em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>He jolted up with a gasp. "Pete?!"</em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>"Daddy!" the toddler sobbed. "Daddy! Hewp! It hur's!"</em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>"Petey, oh <em>Pete.<em> Oh, baby. I got you. I got you. <em>Petey."<em>  He ignored the tears streaming down his face and focused on the tears on his son's cheeks.</em></em></em></em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>"Hur's! Daddy! Daddy!"</em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>"It's okay. It's okay, sweetheart. I got you. We're gonna make the hurting go away, okay? It's okay, baby. I got you." He stroked Peter's cheek gently with one hand, frantically pressing the call button over and over with the other. </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>"I got you, Petey."</em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly my medical knowledge is amazing. So accurate. 100%. Yup.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>